


两个陌生人在哥谭酒吧的一次交谈

by Hecatecm (Hecatecx)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Conversations, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecm
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	两个陌生人在哥谭酒吧的一次交谈

一辆崭新的黄色出租车停在了满是泥水的街道旁，一个穿着干净灰色西装的陌生人弯腰走了出来。他打着一柄黑伞，小跑着穿过了马路，来到对面的一家小酒吧门前。

今天的天气不太好，一整天都看不见太阳，到了半晚还下起了雨，实在不适合外出。但他心情一直不太好，实在是想要出来喝上一杯。何况，这里是哥谭，总是在阴天，总是在下雨，今天和明天没有什区别，与其在宾馆里一个人无聊发呆，不如去个酒吧找找乐子。

或许因为这糟糕的天气，店里冷清极了，昏暗的酒吧里几乎所有的桌椅都空着，只有角落里似乎还有两三个客人，而调酒台那边的光头酒保正靠在台边与另一个客人聊天，听见门响之后酒保侧头眯着眼睛看了看走进来的他，并没有说什么。

他径直走到了调酒台旁，一屁股坐在了高高的吧椅上，身边是之前那个与酒保聊天的客人。斜对面的柜台上放着一个小小的电视机，正大声的播放着昨天的新闻。

他扫了一眼，新闻的主角是谜语人，昨天晚上，他又将市中心的一家银行洗劫一空，然后嚣张地在门口留下了一个大大的绿色问号标记。

这是哥谭的名人。

“来杯威士忌，加冰，谢谢。”他笑了一下，对酒保说。

酒保不发一言，转身拿出来一个玻璃杯。

他又把自己的视线放在了电视机上，现在，哥谭警局的局长Gordon正在接受记者的采访。这个金头发的男人满脸疲惫，却依旧强打起精神向市民保证他们会抓住那个嚣张至极的混蛋的。

听到这里，他终于忍不住笑出声来。

“怎么，这条新闻很好笑？”低沉的声音从一旁的陌生人那里传来。

他收回自己的视线，转头，发现这个陌生人正面无表情地盯着自己。

对方穿着白色的衬衫，带着一副和自己一样的黑框眼镜，头发一丝不苟地向后梳去，看上去像是城里的白领精英。

“他们抓不住他的，谜语人。”酒保将一杯加冰的威士忌放在了他面前，他拿起杯子喝了一口之后说。

陌生人挑了挑眉，“你为什么这么说。”

“我看过这个家伙其他的报道，”他自信地笑着，“谜语人可比警局里这些废物强多了，大概也只有蝙蝠侠才能抓住他。”

陌生人拿起自己的酒杯，咽下一口酒液，“你是这个家伙的粉丝？”

“粉丝？不，算不上。”他耸耸肩，否认了陌生人的话。“只是他非常有名，在哥谭以外也是。我以前住在哥谭，不过后来搬走了，对这个家伙有所耳闻。我觉得他很聪明。你呢？问我这么多问题，你似乎对他也很感兴趣。”

“我？”这个陌生人抿了抿唇，捏着杯子，然后开口，“我不喜欢谜语。”

他听出对方声音里的冷漠，耸了耸肩，“我丈夫也不喜欢谜语。他觉得那很无聊，那个家伙只是在炫耀自己而已。”他又喝了一口酒，嘴角的笑意因为想起自己的爱人而更深了，“不过我挺欣赏谜语人的，他非常聪明，我喜欢聪明人。”

陌生人在听见前半句话的时候抿了抿唇，表情却又在听见后一句话的时候松动了些，“那你又为什么回哥谭呢？”

他笑了笑，一口将杯中的威士忌饮尽，示意酒保为自己满上。

“和丈夫闹了点不愉快，回来散散心。”

“这一定相当痛苦吧。”他听见陌生人的说，“和一个性格糟糕，又不愿意为你着想的人在一起生活。”

这句话说的有些重了，他微微皱起了眉头，从对方那种相当肯定的语气里做出了自己的推测。他轻轻摇晃着玻璃杯，剔透的冰块发出了细碎的声响，昏暗酒吧一角的音响不知何时开始发出了悠扬低缓的音乐。他安静地听了一会儿，发现是Amy Winehouse的“I heard Love is blind”。

“我们有时确实会因为了一些问题争吵。甚至有的时候会冷战，这很正常。”他舔了舔自己有些干燥的嘴唇，“但我想这并不痛苦。”他看了看黑暗中的陌生人，又加重了语气“一点儿也不。”

陌生人沉默了，像是黑暗里的一座雕塑。

“我认识一个人……”这个陌生人在黑暗中开口，声音有些飘忽不定，像是自言自语，又像是在给他自己的解释。

“他是一个非常优秀的人，可以这么说。他告诉我，他以前曾经救下过一个人，然后他们成为了非常非常亲密的朋友……”

说到这里，陌生人的声音渐渐消失，他抬头看了对方一眼，耐心等待着接下来的话。

“但这个朋友最后背叛了他。”陌生人飞快地说，“他的朋友做了非常多不可理喻的事情，根本没有在乎过他的感受。这让他非常痛苦。”

陌生人再次停顿了，他盯着自己面前的杯子，并没有将注意力分给身边的另一人，握住酒杯的手有些用力。

“他们有了矛盾，最后到了想要杀死对方的地步。”陌生人喝了一口酒，“这段关系让他们两个人都很痛苦。”

故事到这里似乎就结束了，他转回头，回想着自己与爱人相识相知的种种，忍不住开口，“你知道的，人并不能像齿轮一样，可以完美地咬合在一起。不管是朋友还是爱人，都会有很多摩擦与争执。有的时候这些问题确实会让人难受，但它也能更让你了解对方。”

“很难否认。”陌生人冷哼了一声，“但不论如何，发生的事情已经发生，一切也不可能恢复如初。”

“沉没成本。”他咽下一口酒突然说。

人在做出一个决定时，不仅会考虑它所带来的收益，也会考虑自己之前在上面所投入的成本。

“有的时候矛盾在刚开始时，是很容易解决的，但是一旦两个人开始互相报复，那么他们握手言和的可能性就很小了。”

毕竟谁也不愿意自己所付出的时间、精力都变得毫无意义。

“我不需要你来告诉我这个。”陌生人冷冰冰地说。

他耸耸肩，能感觉到对方上下打量自己的视线。

噢，他怎么能忘了呢？哥谭的这些家伙一个二个都是自大狂，最讨厌别人来指手画脚。

打定主意，他决定闭上嘴安静喝酒，不再节外生枝。

有人从身后走过，醉醺醺地推开了酒吧的房门，准备离开，门口的铃铛被撞得响个不停。角落音响里的歌曲也放到最后一句，“But I heard love is blind”

算算时间，再看看自己半空的酒杯，他决定喝完这杯就起身走人。

“其实这样也不错。”陌生人突然开口，“太多的感情对哥谭人来说可不是什么好事。爱情也一样。”

听到这里，本打算不再说话的他笑了起来，“你不会恰好也认同‘爱是人最大的弱点’这个说法吧？”

陌生人没有否认，也没有肯定。

“人是不能否认爱的。”他长叹一口气，“更何况——”

他像是突然想起什么一样，突然问了一个问题，“你爱哥谭吗？”

“不爱。”陌生人的答案出乎意料，把他所有想说的话都堵了回去。“我讨厌这里的人，讨厌这里的事，他们让我痛苦。”

“呃……可是你依旧待在这里。”他抛出了自己的疑问，咽下一大口酒。

“我被迫待在这里。”陌生人给出了简单的答复。

他咽下口水， “好吧。不过很多哥谭人非常爱这座城市。”

他一口喝光了杯子里的酒，陌生人示意酒保为他满上。

“确实，哥谭是一座非常糟糕的城市，没有外乡人会爱上这里。这里太肮脏，太混乱。如果把哥谭比作一个杯子……”他拿起了自己刚倒上酒的玻璃杯，轻轻晃动着。“那么杯中装的液体就都是这座城市的恶与欲。”

“很多人……”他又喝了一口。“那些外乡人，他们所热爱的都是那些光明又温馨舒适的城市，就像是小姑娘做梦会梦见的那种。但那种感情可算不上爱。他们只是迷恋上了那些美好的东西。只有当你见过一个东西最糟糕，最丑恶的一面以后，却依旧无法离开，这才叫爱。”

或许是他喝的有些快，又或许是哥谭熟悉的氛围，他觉得自己头有些微晕，一口气说了一大串的废话。

“哥谭的人就是这样，他们不会因为这座沙滩与阳光爱上这里，也绝不会因为这里肮脏的小巷与地上的血液逃离这里。”

他猛的转过头看向这个陌生人，“你知道哥谭几年前发生的那件事吗？惊动了军队的那件事。”

陌生人沉默。

“哥谭的人民就没有离开这里，他们因为爱留在了这里，甚至还赶走了军队。他们没有因为爱而变弱，他们因为爱而更加强大。”

陌生人安静地喝着酒，没有认同他的讲演。话题似乎就此结束，他觉得酒吧里有些热，解开了衬衫最顶部的纽扣。

酒吧里除了他们俩之外似乎没有其他人了，酒保看了他们俩一眼，掏出手机坐在吧台后开起了小差。

他看了一眼沉默的陌生人，又喝了一口酒。冰冷的液体滑入肚中，稍稍缓解了他的不适，一旁的电视机始终在沙沙地发出声音。

他转头，电视屏幕上出现了一个面色苍白的小矮个，头发漆黑，眼睛一蓝一绿，还长着一个滑稽可笑尖鼻子。他穿着看上去就价值不菲的紫色西装，正一脸傲慢的对记者说着什么。

或许是他看的太认真了，勾起了旁边陌生人的好奇心。

“你认识他？”

这真是个愚蠢的问题，哥谭人有谁不认识他？

陌生人显然也意识到了这个问题，他低声咒骂了一句，尝试着换了一种说法，“你们认识？”

“算是吧。”他有些含糊地回答，用手指划弄着玻璃杯上凝结的水汽。

“怎么，难道你和他还做过生意？”他的反应让陌生人更加好奇了。

“也不是这样，我的老板，哥谭外面的那个，想和他做生意。”他吞吞吐吐地说，他知道这绝对不是一个好主意，但哥谭之外的人似乎总是这么天真。

“我劝你还是尽早让你的老板放弃这个想法。”陌生人一口气喝完了自己杯子里的酒，重重地将酒杯砸在桌上。正在开小差的酒保抬头，迟疑了两秒，不情愿地起身为陌生人重新倒上了酒。

“我认识一个曾经和他合伙的人，他们曾是朋友，但最后这只企鹅背叛了他。“陌生人冷哼一声，“你知道吗，他们说这个家伙总会给身边的人带来灾难，因为这是个为达目的不择手段的家伙。和他做生意，你一分钱都赚不到，他还会把你身上所有的可以利用的东西都榨干用尽，就像是鳄鱼一样，连骨头都不会吐出来。而且这个家伙极难相处，卑鄙无耻又极其记仇，就算是不小心，你只要让他有一点不满，他就会找机会给你使绊子让你难堪。”

“我想……”他顿了一下，“大部分的哥谭人都是这样的。”

陌生人瞪着他看了好一会儿，似乎对这个回答非常不满。这个家伙拿起酒杯，一口喝掉了半杯酒，然后转过身，“既然你很欣赏谜语人。”陌生人硬邦邦地说，看起来十分想说服他，“那你应该知道那件事。”

他有些迷惑，发生在哥谭的大事情实在是太多，他根本不可能猜出对方说的到底是哪一件事。

“什么事？”他问。

“在很多年以前，谜语人先生和那只企鹅曾经是非常非常亲密的朋友这件事。”

他耸耸肩，“我知道。”他笑了起来，“企鹅人先生当时还竞选过市长，我在他们手下做事。”

陌生人因为他的称呼有些不满，用鼻子重重地哼了一下，“那么你也知道之后发生的事了。”

他想了想，“你是指企鹅人先生爱上了谜语人先生这件事？”

“什么？！”陌生人似乎从未想过会听到这个回答，忍不出大声叫了出来。接着，这个陌生人又迅速地反应了过来“不，我——”

“我觉得这还挺明显的。”他非常自然地说，有点搞不清楚对方的惊讶是因为从未听说过这件事还是其他的什么。

“不，我想说的是他把谜语人冻在冰雕里这件事！”陌生人提高了自己的音调，“这简直就是在侮辱他！而且，我不认为这个家伙对谜语人的那种……”陌生人咬着牙停顿了一下，“感情，可以被称之为‘爱’！那只该死的企鹅就是一个毫无廉耻、傲慢自大的混蛋！他就像是一只毒蛇，你可别指望从他身上看见一丁点儿属于人性美好的东西。这种人只会想着自己，永远只会不断的索取、索取、索取！永远都不满足，却什么都不愿意付出！”

陌生人的情绪有些激动，但他并不认可对方说的话。

“是吗？”他反问，“我听说在几年前那场战争里，他为谜语人失去了一只眼睛。”

“这是他应该做的。”陌生人毫不犹豫地说，“那个时候，谜语人也为他放弃了逃离哥谭的想法。他本来可以带着无数的金银财宝，离开这里，过上更好的生活的。我真不明白他当时是怎么想的。”

这件事他倒还真不知道，“也许谜语人也爱上了企鹅。”他开玩笑地说。

陌生人冷漠地瞥了他一眼，“这是我听过最好笑的笑话。”

对方显然把自己的话当真了，他撇撇嘴，“我只是随口一说。不过，除此之外，他又有什么理由继续留在这座城市呢？恕我直言，但在我看来，谜语人先生可不像是那种会为了保卫哥谭和别人拼命的家伙。更何况……那句话怎么说来着？”他眯着眼睛思考了一会儿，“爱是牺牲。”

陌生人转过身去，不再看着他，“谜语人确实会为爱而去牺牲，但是他不可能会爱上像企鹅这样的家伙，也许他留在这里只是因为他爱这座城市。”

“好吧，确实。”他又喝了一口酒，开始想到什么就说什么了，“他们过去的那些斗争我也有所耳闻，我想，他们肯定都见到了对方最糟糕、最丑陋的一面，而且企鹅人先生确实是一个会让人讨厌的家伙，大概没有人会愿意待在他身边，但……谜语人先生还是留下来了。”

他打了一个饱嗝，酒精的味道顺着食管跑了出来。

“要我说，”他把身子挪到陌生人那边，对他说，“谜语人先生要么是爱上了哥谭，要么就是爱上了企鹅人。”

这位陌生人先生，对他的话没有任何反应，只是低头看着自己酒杯中的液体。

酒吧的门突然被人推动，冷风合着刺耳的铃铛声一下把他有些迷糊的大脑叫清醒了，他立刻坐直了自己的身子，回头看见一个女人走了进来。他仔细想了想刚才说的话，不禁有些害怕。他偷偷看了一眼还在继续沉默的陌生人。

或许他真的不应该和陌生人一起大声讨论两个哥谭大恶棍的感情问题。

“好吧。”他清清嗓子打破了两人间尴尬的沉默。“也许我们没有资格谈论这些。毕竟我们不是当事人，不如再说说你认识的那个人和他的朋友，他们后来怎么样了？”

这位陌生人闻言转过头，仔细地看着他，过了两秒后才缓缓开开口，“不太清楚，他们好像没有了什么矛盾，只是不再见面。”

语毕，陌生人将杯子里剩下的酒一口喝完，在桌上放上一叠钱，起身准备离开。

这回答太过简单，他还没反应过来，却见对方已经付完了酒钱，想要张口挽留，但最后还是放弃，只是问他，“说了这么久的话我还不知道你是谁，不如我们交换一下名字？以后你要是打算离开哥谭我还能帮上点儿忙。”

陌生人接过酒保递来的西装外套，离开的脚步顿了一下，然后他开口，

“我是一个哑巴，但人们却用我传递秘密。

我不是骗子，但我写下的每个字母都不是真实。

我可以左右一场战争，最后却也应战争而失败。

我是什么”

“什么？”他愣了一下才反应过来这是一个谜语，但谜底到底是什么他也无从知晓，想要得到答案但抬头却发现那个陌生人已经离开了酒吧。

“是Enigema（恩尼格玛机，又称哑谜机，是二战时期德国所使用的一种加密机器，和谜语人名字的简写同音）。”陌生人穿上了深绿的外套，站在酒吧外的路边自言自语。

外边还下着小雨，他沉默地站在雨中不知想着什么，然后随手拦下一辆路过的出租车，坐了进去。

“去冰山俱乐部。”他说。

END


End file.
